My little Pony: Love is Magic
by Gargo
Summary: LionHeart es un periodista de Manehattan que viaja a PonyVille a empezar una nueva vida lejos de la ajetreada ciudad... Mas no esperaba que las cosas en el pueblo fuesen tan coloridas y alegres para su grisácea manera de ver la vida.
1. Capítulo 1: LionHeart

**MY LITTLE PONY: LOVE IS MAGIC**

**CAPÍTULO 1:  
LIONHEART**

No tenía Cutiemark. Había hecho de todo en su vida para obtenerla, pero su muslo de pelaje pardo estaba vacío, sin esa rara figurita que le aparece a un pony cuando descubre su talento, o como él solía decir: Su razón de vida. Sin embargo, eso no lo hacía infeliz. Su nombre era Lion Heart, o Corazón de León, ya saben de qué color era su pelaje, de un marrón pardo y fino, como el de los ponys ordinarios de la ciudad de Manehatan; tenía la crin y la cola encrespada, de un negro intenso, como el color de sus ojos, sobre los que habían unas enormes gafas que resplandecían a la luz del sol. Adoraba sentir el viento por la ventana y respirar al fin un poco de aire puro, lejos del ruido y ajetreo de la ciudad. Había viajado para huir de ella, de las luces, de los bosques de concreto y la política. Tampoco era el lugar idóneo para dibujar, tocar la guitarra (de alguna manera lo hacía) o terminar de escribir el libro que andaba pensando empezar desde hace un buen tiempo; además también estaba cansado de la vida periodística… no era lo suyo, o de lo contrario hubiera descubierto su cutiemark desde hace ocho años que la ejercía; y algo que lo angustiaba de vez en cuando era no tener una cutiemark referente a las tres cosas que más amaba hacer, lo que él llamaba sus Pilares: La música, el arte y la literatura. "Paciencia" se decía a sí mismo una y otra vez. Sin embargo le aterraba la idea de tener una cutiemark de algo que a él no le gustaba para nada (matemáticas, astronomía, magia) pero para lo cual habían dicho que tenía habilidades. Pero eso no era más aterrador que tener un corazón o un leoncito en su trasero… ¡Su nombre era Lion Heart! ¡Corazón! ¡León! Recordaba lo frustrante que era cuando lo molestaban con eso. No tenía para nada la actitud de un león feroz, o de alguien digno de respeto… todo lo contrario… era tímido, pero la experiencia como periodista lo empujó a superarla poco a poco.

-¡Sweet Apple Acres! ¡Sweet Apple Acres! –gritó el maquinista por un altavoz.

Leo, como lo solían llamar, decidió bajar. Estaba a una estación antes de llegar a PonyVille, pero le tentaba más la idea de entrar caminando y conocer un poco el terreno, para fingir un poco de melancolía (lo cual sabía que no sentía en lo absoluto). Solía venir a PonyVille con su madre cuando era un potro. El paisaje montañés lo atrapaba, pero era muy tímido para hacer amistades nuevas, por eso nunca antes había salido de la ciudad o había dejado su trabajo en PCN (PonyCanal Nacional). A decir verdad, había pensado que toda aquella loca decisión de dejar su estabilidad por venir a un pequeño pueblo fue gracias a la Princesa Celestia y su madre. Esta última siempre le había dicho que cuando quiera algo, lo haga; pero como todo muchacho rebelde no hacía mucho caso. El verdadero golpe fue el día –ya hace algunos años- que se le encargó una comisión para la Gran Gala de Canterlot y entrevistó a la princesa Celestia, con quien sostuvo una larga charla.

"Tu no eres periodista, cielo –recordaba Leo en su mente las dulces palabras de la princesa- Eso lo debes saber, te vi y enseguida supe que no eras uno de ellos. No te ofendas, mas bien, te diré que nunca me agradaron los periodistas. Recuerdo que por culpa de ellos fui un material de chismes la noche de la Gala pasada… Y sí, la fiesta acabó siendo un caos, y la élite se disgustó; sin embargo nunca me ofendí, tampoco me enfurecí hasta cubrir el cielo de nubes negras… ¡Me divertí! Y esa es una de las cosas que me gusta de este lugar y que he logrado sembrar en Ponyville… me gustaría que aprendas esas cosas y descubras un poco de la magia de la amistad. Creo que te ayudará a encontrar tu magia interior y tendrás tu cutiemark"

Leo sonreía al recordar aquella entrevista. Casí ganó un premio por el rating que tuvo el reportaje al ser emitido por las cadenas, pero no le importaba en lo absoluto. Lo que él quería era escribir, dibujar, o dedicarse a la música; pensaba que el no saber qué hacer era la razón por la cual aún no tenía el dichoso cutiemark, pero a esas alturas de su vida, le daba igual si era una pequeña guitarra, un pincel o una pluma, amaba hacer cualquiera de las tres cosas.

Tenía suficiente tiempo para pensar, pues el paraje de Apple Acres le empezó a parecer monótono: Manzanos, manzanos y más manzanos, todos perfectamente alineados y maduros, listos para la cosecha. Aún no veía a ningún pony más, salvo una rubia campesina que golpeaba los árboles, recolectando manzanas junto a otro pony igualmente rubio pero con pelaje rojizo y una pequeña potra pelirroja. Estaban muy lejos y ocupados, así que probablemente no los escucharían si los saludaba. Pasó de largo, con unos enormes audífonos en las orejas, escuchando una canción tranquila que seguía el ritmo de sus pasos lentos y firmes.

_Ponyville_

_Diez de la mañana. _

Algo que el oficio le había enseñado al buen Lion era a observar. De niño jamás lo hacía, prefería escuchar música o leer historietas, las veces que su madre lo traía a Ponyville le repetía que se dedicara a observar la belleza que había alrededor suyo, pero no hacía caso. Debido a esto, Ponyville le pareció un lugar completamente nuevo. Pero ¡Oh sorpresa! Era raro que algo llamase su atención, pero al ver el lugar sintió que se aventuraba en un pueblo detenido en el tiempo. Se había intoxicado de la ciudad, y no podía creer que existiese aún en el mundo un pueblo que no había sufrido el avance de la vida moderna. Es más, recordó que toda aquella región era supervisada por una princesa… es decir… era como una pequeña capital medieval; ni siquiera el piso estaba asfaltado. Todo era natural, en vez de una acera crecían pequeños montículos de hierba, y los ponys transitaban por el camino de tierra. No había una calle principal, la entrada a Ponyville empezaba una vez cruzabas un puente de madera, llegabas a una plazuela con una pileta en medio y un gran caserón que debía ser el ayuntamiento. Lion cruzó un poco tímido, ante la mirada de las ponys que se sorprendían al verlo. El joven pony sabía que era raro que los citadinos llegasen, y más aún a un pueblito que nunca fue de interés mediático salvo por la leyenda de la Rainplosión Sónica; desgraciadamente nunca le tocó una comisión que lo llevase a investigar eso… quizá al menos hubiera conocido a ciertas personas a las cuales saludar. Siguió su curso, observando con detalle las casas; rústicas, todas con acabado color crema y techos de paja, "como en la era medieval" pensó él. Se dio cuenta que no había camino hacia adelante, sino para los lados del pueblo, sospechó que no hallaría una calle más grande que la más pequeña de Manehatan, y entendió por qué no habían transportes en aquel lugar. Por su camino se cruzaron algunas ponys más pequeñas que correteaban alegremente, sin cutiemark, pero igualmente, se reían por lo bajo al ver sus lados vacíos. Se siguió cruzando con algunas ponys más jóvenes, y alcanzó a oír un murmullo.

-Ah… pensé que el trío de perdedoras eran las únicas viejas sin cutiemark –la pony que lo comentaba era adolescente, lo decía con tono despectivo, se notaba en su mirada indiferente que era de esas tipas problemáticas ricachonas, además por el cutiemark en forma de tiara que relucía en su muslo. Era sexy… pero su actitud lo arruinaba. Lion Heart conocía muy bien a las de su tipo que juzgan a los demás por su cutiemark… estaba acostumbrado y no sentía nada por lo que le diga una mocosa de secundaria. Prefirió volver a su música y contemplar el pueblo.

Rodeó la plaza hasta llegar a la calle del la izquierda (el llegó por el camino del sur) Se sorprendió de hallar una calle medianamente larga, pero que probablemente daba la vuelta y desembocaba en el lazo derecho de la plaza. "De verdad que es un pueblo pequeño" volvió a pensar mientras cruzaba por él. Vio tiendas, algunos rostros que le parecían simpáticas a simple vista, ponys que les daba mala espina, una que tenía una cara rarísima, y algunas que le parecían atractivas al ver sus colas balancearse de una lado para otro… "¿Existirán ahí las… ponyzuelas?" se preguntó. Recordó entonces sus encontrones en los bares, la bohemia del periodismo lo llevaban a explorar muchos sitios... Probablemente moriría de anciano, soltero, sin cutiemark, pero al menos no virgen.

-¡Rayos! –exclamó en voz alta, meneando la cabeza para los lados- ¿Qué estoy pensando?-.

-¿Pensando que? –preguntó con una voz chillona.

Leo saltó del susto y las mochilas de su espalda se desprendieron, sus cosas quedaron regadas por todos lados. Llamó la atención de los ponys cercanos, se avergonzó y buscó al culpable. Detrás de él estaba una pony, una de cabeza redonda, ojazos grandes y azules tan escandalosamente vivos como su voz, piel de color rosa poco más claro que su enorme cabello que parecía a como olía, algodón de azúcar… Lion Heart odiaba el dulce y se empalagó de solo verla, con el hocico lleno de algo que probablemente sea chocolate. Lo que sí notó… estaba gorda.

-¡Oopsy! ¡Lo siento! ¿Te asusté? –preguntó la pony.

-No que va… -contestó él, se arrepintió de decirlo, ya que era la primera criatura con la que cruzaba una palabra desde que salió de casa. ¿Le habrá causado mala impresión?

-¡Hola! ¡Soy Pinkie Pie! ¡Te vi pasar! ¡Cuando te vi pensé que solo eras un viajero! ¡Pero estabas con muchas mochilas encima así que supuse que te mudabas! ¡Pero no te saludé porque quería sentirme segura que eras nuevo! ¡Ah! ¡Le pregunté a las ponys si alguna vez te habían visto! ¡Como me dijeron no, decidí saludarte! ¡Aquíenponyvillenosconocemostodasconozcoacadapony! –tomó aliento, hablaba demasiado rápido, brincando alrededor de Leo, quien permanecía inmóvil y un poco avergonzado- ¡Sísísí! ¡conozcoacadaponydeestelugarydebisaberlo! ¡eresnuevo! ¡Nosalegrateneramigosponynuevosporquehacemosfiesta syjajaja….!-.

Lion Heart perdió el ritmo de la conversación, se hacía el que entendía. En Manehatan normalmente si un desconocido te habla podría ser un ladrón y detrás vendría un cómplice para asaltarte, pero volteó y no vio absolutamente a nadie. Además ¿Por qué se habría de temer a una pony que huele a dulce?.

-¡Yesoestodo…! –la tal Pinkie Pie jadeó, luego de haber hablado cosas que Lion apenas entendió.

-Si… sí –contestó dubitativo.

-¡Hurra! ¡Hurra! –exclamó la pony emocionada- ¡Fiesta! ¡Fiesta!-.

-¿Fiesta? –preguntó Leo.

-¡Si! ¡Te pregunté si eras nuevo! ¡Y lo eres! ¡Me lo acabas de confirmar! –Pinkie Pie estaba emocionada- ¡Haremos una gran fiesta! ¡Invitaré a todas mis amigas que también serán tus amigas!-.

Leo sintió firmar una sentencia a muerte… odiaba las fiestas. De pronto, la alegría de la pony rosa se desvaneció cuando su cola rosada y esponjosa empezó a temblar de manera extraña.

-¡UN TIC EN LA COLA! –gritó que casi revienta el tímpano a Lion.

Enseguida, todos los ponys cercanos se cubrieron de algo que aparentemente estaba por caer. El joven pony se asustó más por la actitud rara de los ponys que por lo caería en segundos. Pinkie Pie, oculta debajo de un marco de puerta le hacía señales. Leo sabía que era su oportunidad para huir. Dio un paso y enseguida algo lo golpeó en la cabeza… no supo que era, pues se desmayó inmediatamente.


	2. Capítulo 2: Despertar

**CAPÍTULO 2:**  
**DESPERTAR**

-Despertó... despertó! -se oyó a lo lejos, como una voz espectral.

Leo miraba borroso, sentía un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, pero estaba extrañamente cómodo. Aquella sensación le recordaba a las mañanas de resaca, con la modorra de sentir el sol de la mañana apuntándole al rostro, sobre una cama, y sin saber cómo diablos llegó ahí. En seguida volteó la cabeza hacia los lados, pero no halló a nadie, solo escuchaba murmullos. De pronto, recordó que algo le chocó en la cabeza, e inmediatamente se le vino a la mente la imagen de la tal Pinkie Pie.

-Bueno, al menos estoy lejos de esa loca -pensó.

-¡BUENOS DIAS! -exclamó emocionada y con la voz chillona la pony rosa. Subiendo por, aparentemente, una escalera.

-La pony que te parió -murmuró Leo para sus adentros… tapándose el rostro con las patas.

-¡Ten cuidado la próxima vez! ¡Mis tics pueden predecir cosas! -comentó Pinkie.

-Lo dice en serio -añadió otra voz que provenía de abajo. Para alivio de Lion, era una voz masculina.

-¡Bueno! ¡Ya que estás levantado, cuéntame algo sobre ti Lion Heart! -dijo Pinkie Pie mientras se sentaba cerca del pony.

-Espera... ¿cómo sabes mi nombre? -preguntó extrañado.

Pinkie Pie le alcanzó su tarjeta de identificación.

-¡Rayos! -chilló Leo, incorporándose de un salto y arrebatándole la tarjeta a la pony- ¡Mis cosas! ¡¿Dónde están mis cosas?!-.

-!Lo siento, es todo lo que pude recoger! -dijo Pinkie Pie un poco sobresaltada, como disculpándose.

Leo se quedó paralizado un momento, y luego, la desesperación se dispersó por todo su cuerpo.

-¡Maldición! -gritó.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡El resto se lo tuve que dejar traer a Twilight! ¡Pesaban mucho! -volvió a decir Pinkie Pie.

De repente, Leo se sintió estúpido.

-¡Pinkie Pie! Deja que Lion descanse... aún tiene que recuperarse -dijo una voz femenina que provenía también de abajo.

De pronto, sus cosas empezaron a subir por las escaleras. Leo sintió un enorme alivio al ver su equipaje que al parecer estaba completo. Se cayeron al suelo, y un quejido surgió debajo de ellas.

-¡Todo tuyo! -jadeó un pequeño dragón morado y de escamas verdes en la espalda.

Era la primera vez que veía un dragón tan cerca, pero a Lion no le importó en lo absoluto; primero eran sus cosas. Abrió sus mochilas y comenzó a revisar desesperadamente. Con cada cosa que hallaba en su sitio se sentía poco a poco más tranquilo. Guitarra sana y salva, documentos importantes completos, ropa limpia, una gran cantidad de pergaminos, tintas, plumas, y una serie de cachivaches que él consideraba de un enorme valor. Abrió un paquete más pequeño, y al verlo vacío se quedó helado en su sitio, con una mueca que a Pinkie Pie le pareció graciosa y que intentaba imitar.

-¡Mi... mi... mi! -balbuceaba- ¡Mis libretas de bosquejos! ¡¿Dónde están mis dibujo?!-.

-¿Esto? -preguntó de nuevo la otra voz femenina, quien iba subiendo las escaleras.

Lion volteó inmediatamente y vio a otra pony. "¡Doble premio!" pensó, "Mi libreta está a salvo y me la trae una pony que esta buena".

-¡Oh gracias! -dijo. Sabía lo que diría a continuación.

-Disculpa, me causó curiosidad y vi tus dibujos -comentó la pony de pelaje violeta y lacia melena púrpura, de la cual resaltaba un rayo fucsia igual que el color de su cutiemark- Dibujas muy bien -dijo sonriendo.

-Ah... gracias -contestó Lion algo dubitativo. Todo el mundo se lo había dicho y no le parecía raro. Más bien, tomaba el halago como un protocolo de buenas costumbres.

-¡Twi! ¡Twi! ¡Haremos una fiesta para darle la bienvenida! -exclamó Pinkie Pie quien saltaba al rededor de la habitación.

-¡Es una gran idea, Pinkie Pie! -contestó la pony con un tono de voz amable... muy amable.

Lion era el menos entusiasmado, no le gustaban las fiestas y podía inventar una serie de excusas para justificarlo, y no todas lejos de la realidad. No obstante, había ido allí, a Ponyville, para dejar todo atrás y respirar nuevos aires, pensó de manera optimista que esta fiesta podría ser una gran oportunidad de dejar una buena primera impresión.

-¡Estupendo! -dijo Leo.

-Te gustará tío... Pinkie hace las mejores fiestas de todo PonyVille -le comentó el escurridizo dragón morado con picardía, a quien no vio en qué momento se puso a su lado. No era terrorífico en verdad, quizá porque era un dragón joven, sabía que esas criaturas tardan en crecer, mucho más que un pony- Las ponys de por aquí están preciosas-.

-Gracias Spike -dijo la pony violeta.

-Sí, excepto ellas -.

Fue lo último que el pequeño dragón alcanzó a decir antes que una sorpresiva patada de la pony lo arrojara del balconcito de la habitación y se estrellara contra la pared.

-¡Bien hecho Twi! -dijo Pinkie Pie entre risitas.

-¡Oh! Lamento las molestias, Lion Heart -dijo de pronto la pony a quien llamaban Twi.

-No hay problema... eh... ¿Twi? -preguntó Leo dubitativo.

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué tonta soy! ¡Olvidé presentarme! -la pony parecía un poco avergonzada- Me llamo Twilight Sparkle, soy la bibliotecaria, te trajimos hasta aquí porque estabas inconsciente-.

-¡Pensamos que Derpy te había matado! -chilló Pinkie.

-¿Quién es Derpy? -preguntó Leo.

-Una pony un tanto... distraída -contestó Twi.

-Ah... lo siento, soy nuevo aquí, no conozco a nadie -contó Leo.

-No hay problema Lion Heart-.

-Llámame Leo -

-¡Leo! -exclamó Pinkie Pie emocionada- ¡¿Algo así como León?! ¿León Feroz? ¡Debes ser muy fuerte!- Le propinó un golpecito en una pata que agarró a Leo desprevenido.

El Pony perdió el equilibrio y cayó, pero mucho peor que eso fue caer de quijada y morderse la lengua.

-¡Pinkie Pie! -regañó Twilight.

-Oopsie -balbuceo ella.

-No hay problema... -contestó el pony incorporándose, miró a la pony rosa y pensó que encima de empalagosa y gorda, era hiperactiva. No obstante, creyó que el dolor que sintió Spike fue mucho mayor.

-Pinkie pie... eh... ¿Por qué no vas a organizar la fiesta y...?-.

-¡Enseguida! -exclamó Pinkie, y desapareció como un rayo.

Sin embargo, la habitación seguía oliendo a caramelo, como los perfumes baratos, pero por suerte ya se había marchado. Enseguida, se oyó un largo suspiro que emitía Twilight, probablemente ella también se sentía muy aliviada de que Pinkie Pie se marchara.

-¿Es tu amiga? -preguntó de repente Lion.

-Una de las mejores... Es como una hermanita menor -contestó Twi.

-¿Es menor que tú? -preguntó Leo.

-No pero... lo parece ¿eh?-.

-¿Que edad tienes? -cuando preguntó eso Twilight le echó una mirada que puso nervioso al pony.

-No se le pregunta eso a una chica... ¿sabías?-.

Leo se puso nervioso, podría haberse vuelto a morder la lengua, pero ya le dolía demasiado como para volverlo a hacer. "Tonto!" se repetía a sí mismo.

-Ji ji ji -río Twilight por lo bajo.

-Ahh... lo siento... lo siento -repitió Lion- Olvidé que soy nuevo, no hay mucha confianza-.

Probablemente ella se burlaba de él, o le hacía gracia esa cara que dicen que pone cuando está nervioso. Lion Heart suspiró.

-Ahi va mi primera "gran" impresión... -pensó.

- !Te estoy molestando! -le dijo Twilight con una sonrisa risueña que en cierto modo tranquilizó a Leo- Tengo 24 años, y por si no te ubicas, estás en la biblioteca de PonyVille... Ven, bajemos-.

El pony la acompañó y descendieron por una pequeña escalera circular que daba a una salita, cuyas paredes eran estanterías llenas de toda clase de libros. De hecho, como Leo acostumbraba a observar su entorno, parecía como si el lugar estuviese tallado dentro del tronco de algún árbol. Twilight le seguía hablando, probablemente de la vida en el pueblo o de su empalagosa amiga Pinkie Pie, pero no le tomó mucha importancia (¡Error!). Otra cosa que le gustaba mucho era hojear libros al azar y leer el primer párrafo que sus ojos encontraban. El estar en una biblioteca le recordaba que en muchas ocasiones que las usaba para escapar del ruido de la ciudad y encontrar un ambiente inspirador. Husmeó muchas de las estanterías de Twilight que tenían muchos libros verdaderamente raros y viejos… definitivamente había caído en un lugar detenido en el tiempo. Además de ello, también sentía mucha paz en aquel lugar, posiblemente porque Twilight era más pacífica de lo que parecía, tenía un aura muy apacible. Ah… otra cosa, Lion Heart tenía una extraña manía de sentir el aura que emitían los ponys.

-Eh… ¿Lion Heart? –preguntó Twilight, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del pony.

-¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! –se puso nuevamente nervioso- Estaba distraído-.

-Te quedaste viéndome…. –dijo la pony con un gesto que puso más nerivioso a Lion, como si algo sospechase.

-Eh bueno… estaba… -tragó saliva- Puede que suene raro, pero siento el aura de los demás, y me quedé embobado con el tuyo. Es muy apacible. Hace años que no conozco a alguien con esa tranquilidad… la vida en la ciudad es muy estresante y la gente no es muy amical a veces-.

Twilight no supo que decir al instante, probablemente no esperaba esa respuesta.

-Bueno… -Miraba de reojo, como buscando algo en que fijar su mirada- Mi amiga Pinkie Pie tiene extraños tics que predicen desgracias y cosas así –se tranquilizó- Quizá tengan mucho que conversar al respecto. No creo mucho en esas cosas aunque por la experiencia con Pinkie Pie tuve que creerlo-.

-Es decir… ¿No me crees? –preguntó Lion.

-¡No, no! ¡No quise decir eso! –la pony parecía algo nerviosa- ¡Mejor sigamos con la visita, tengo más cosas que ver, y un búho también!-.

Twilight sonreía un poco fingidamente, al igual que Leo, quien en el fondo se arrancaba los pelos de la crin y sentía que quería golpearse la cabeza con algo duro para olvidar la estupidez que acababa de hacer. La seguía por detrás, frustrado. Adelante tenía a la primera pony con la que entablaba una conversación normal, que además era simpática, y lo primero que se le ocurrió es ser él mismo… ¿Dónde quedaron sus ocho años de periodista? Se sentía un "Perdedor"… Y no saben cuánto odiaba Lion Heart esa palabra… la odiaba de verdad…

-Eres gracioso… silencioso, pero gracioso –le dijo depente Twilight con, otra vez, esa voz apacible que calmaba los nervios de Lion- Yo también era así la primera vez que vine, incluso al comienzo también creí que las ponys de aquí estaban locas, pero con el tiempo te darás cuenta lo agradable que son-.

La esperanza renació para Leo, marcada por un suspiro de alivio.

-Si tú lo dices… Twilight Sparkle –contestó Leo.

-¿Deseas conocer el pueblo? –preguntó la pony.

Lion Heart se quedó pensativo, y de pronto, su mente dio un brinco. Sabía que algo había olvidado. Fue por su equipaje y sacó un pergamino.

-Esto –dijo enseñándoselo a Twilight- ¿Conoces el lugar que marca el contrato?-.

-¡Vaya coincidencia! –señaló la pony con entusiasmo- Esta es la recomendación de la princesa Celestia, me dijo que vendría un periodista a encargarse de la edición del Foal Free Press-.

-Estupendo… -contestó Leo sin sentir sorpresa- …¿Por qué coincidencia?-.

-Porque la princesa me encargó de hospedar aquí en la biblioteca al periodista que vendría, y eres tú –parecía alegre por la noticia- Por un momento pensé que vendría un periodista viejo y alcohólico-.

No le sorprendía aquella afirmación… de hecho, es una primera percepción que suelen tener de los periodistas de prensa escrita. Y no estaba muy lejos de la realidad… El "Pequeño Leo" tuvo una época de alcohólico los primeros años que trabajó en prensa y era tan solo un "novatillo".

-Vamos Twilight Sparkle, no todos son así –dijo- también trabajé en la televisión, y es muy distinto al periodismo en prensa… hasta pagan más, aunque es terriblemente más difícil de entrar que a la prensa escrita. Depende de ciertos puntos, algunos entran por contactos y otros por esfuerzo propio-.

-¿Y por qué entraste tú? –preguntó Twilight mirando con atención.

-Por esfuerzo propio –dijo Leo con mucho orgullo y una sonrisita sincera.

-Suena interesante –Twilight se veía entusiasmada, o eso quería creer Lion… sin embargo, por su tono de voz, no fingía esta vez- Vamos de camino a la escuela –le dijo la pony- En el camino me cuentas un poco, pues de todos modos, tengo que entrevistarte, es una formalidad. No olvides tu hoja de vida-.

Lion Heart asintió con la cabeza, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo amó su profesión; al menos algo tendría que hablar con Twilight, que encima, sería su supervisora. Mientras buscaba sus papeles sonreía con optimismo y unas ganas de saltar y brincar que tenía que soportar o de lo contrario, todo se volvería a ir al demonio… Así que llegó a una conclusión, tenía que dejar de ser él mismo y sacar a relucir la brillante e interesante personalidad que el periodismo le había ayudado a crear.

-Listo, aquí esta, Twilight –le dijo, entregándole un archivador. Ella lo sostuvo con magia, cosa que lo agarró un poco desprevenido.

-¿Nos vamos? -.

-A donde quieras, pastelito –pensó Lion Heart con picardía mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Los ponys salieron de la casa, y Leo, al voltear, descubrió que efectivamente aquella biblioteca estaba tallada dentro de un árbol. Sorprendido y optimista, el pony siguió a Twilight a través de las pequeñas y acogedoras calles de PonyVille, de camino a una nueva vida. Mientras tanto, dentro de la biblioteca, un montón de libros amontonados se empezó a tambalear, y una pequeña garrita se agitaba.

-Eh… ¿Twilight?... ¿Corazón Valiente… León… o como te llames?... ¿Alguien puede ayudarme?... ¿Hola?-.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3: Pie de Manzana

_¡Hola! Gracias a los lectores por seguir esta historia. No obstante quiero aclarar una cuestión temporal en el universo de MLP. Esta historia abarca solo 2 temporada de la serie y había dejado de escribirla por la no muy bienvenida coronación de Twilight. Pero como quiero sacarme esta historia de la cabeza y terminarla, creo que puedo solucionarlo. Mas les pediré disculpas si encuentran en algún momento un error temporal o eventos que no concuerden. Si hay algo muy relevante por favor notificarme eso. Trataré de ser rápido antes que la cuarta temporada se adelante._

**CAPÍTULO 3:  
PIE DE MANZANA**

**Ponyville  
Mediodía**

Salir de nuevo a caminar por Ponyville le parecía relativamente nuevo pues aún no lo conocía del todo, aunque posiblemente llegaría aburrirse rápidamente, salvo que trabajar en la edición del Foal Free Press le quite tanto tiempo que no pueda siquiera pensar en poder hacer más vida social que con quienes estarían a su cargo.

-¿De qué parte de Menhattan eres? –preguntó Twi, mirando con curiosidad al distraído Lion Heart.

-De Little Grapes –contestó Lion tras emitir un largo y penoso suspiro, intentando con ello decir todo lo que opinaba de aquella pequeña pero conflictiva zona en la que vivió- ¿Has estado alguna vez por allí?

-No… -contestó Twilight con lástima-…En realidad nunca he salido más allá del dominio de las tierras protegidas por Celestia. La apoyo con mi investigación acerca de la amistad y su influencia directa en la magia, por eso no he tenido tiempo de visitar Manehattan-.

-¿Ni siquiera el barrio de los ricos? ¿Dónde viven los Orange? –cuando pronunció el apellido de aquella familia, lo dijo con un tono muy indiferente, casi despectivo.

-¡Tengo una amiga que sí estuvo allá! –a Twi le brillaron los ojos- Es parienta de los Orange-.

LionHeart tomó la noticia desprevenido. Los de abajo odian a los de arriba, y el imperio de los Orange ejercía una influencia directa sobre el sistema en Manehattan, que en realidad era una metrópolis tan inmensa que las calles por donde vivían los Orange eran un oasis frente a todo un caos que Twilight jamás había conocido… o al menos eso notó Leo al verla tan tranquila.

-¿Tu amiga es una Apple? –preguntó Leo.

-¿Cómo sabes? –Twi miraba con curiosidad, casi admirada… o eso creía Lion.

-Antes trabajé cubriendo eventos institucionales y me encargaron una aburridísima nota sobre Orange y Apples –se detuvo, agitando las patas y la cabeza, pensando en decir algo apropiado a continuación- No sé cómo decírtelo rápidamente… Es un asunto complicado, de muchos antecedentes, conflictos e historias oscuras que uno descubre por ahí. En general ese dúo familiar es como agua y aceite… pero siempre hacen noticia juntos-.

-Cielos… -Twilight parecía confundida y sorprendida-…No lo sabía. Con lo pacífica que es Applejack y su familia me cuesta creer que anden metidos en cosas… malas-.

-¿Ella es la dueña de los manzanos de Sweet Apple Acres? –preguntó Lion.

-Si-.

-¿Proveedores? –Ahora parecía que Lion entrevistara a Twi, lo cual dejó a la pony algo despistada de su propósito.

-Bueno… Todas esa manzanas que cosechan cada año se van por toneladas a otros sitios. Y una pequeña parte es para el consumo de Ponyville y Canterlot –Twilight miraba de reojo al aire- Pero nunca he visto lo que Applejack realmente gana… No parece ganar mucho por cómo vive-.

-No gana mucho, probablemente –dijo Lion- Normalmente los proveedores se llevan el peor trozo del pastel en este negocio… ese también es otro asunto complicado. Pero si tu amiga lleva el apellido Apple, supongo que no debe quejarse pues se trata de un negocio familiar. El problema real es con los proveedores que no sean parte de la familia… se les paga muy poco para el duro trabajo que realizan. Y por eso las protestas en las calles de Manehattan delante de las mansiones de los Orange y Apple-.

-Tienes razón en parte –dijo Twilight apenada mientras volvía a revisar la hoja de vida de LionHeart- La pobre Applejack trabaja muy duro con su familia –alzó la vista y esbozó una sonrisa - Pero lo que me alegra de ella es que ama su trabajo y se la pasa bien aquí-.

LionHeart siguió los ojos de Twilight y vio delante de él un pequeño mercadillo con diferentes puestos. Era curioso pues ya había pasado por ahí y no vio tanta actividad como en ese momento. Más aún, luego de hablar de los conflictos en Manehattan, se sorprendió al recordar que aquel lugar estaba detenido en el tiempo. Parecía un clásico mercado medieval lleno de vendedores, pregones, y un suave y delicado aroma a pan. Le rugió el estómago.

-¿Escuché a tu estómago decir "Hambre"? –rió Twilight al ver la cara de vergüenza que Leo puso- Te invitaré algo por aquí…-.

-No, no… descuida –interrumpió Leo. Era lo último que hubiera querido… que alguien le invite algo- Tengo dinero-.

-No hace falta, corre por mi cuenta –Twilight avanzó un poco deprisa.

LionHeart la siguió hasta un carrito del cual desprendía aquel olor a pan que le hizo rugir el estómago nuevamente. Twi se acercó a saludar alegremente a la dueña de la tienda, una pony que le pareció bastante familiar. De melena rubia como espigas de trigo, vivaces ojos verdes que sobresalían sobre su pelaje anaranjado… pero más llamativo aún: un curioso sombrero de vaquera. Lion se acercó entusiasmado ya que sería la primera vez que escucharía el dejo de los campechanos.

-Lion Heart –Dijo Twilight con entusiasmo- Quiero que conozcas a Applejack-.

-Un placer, Applejack –dijo con su tono más formal y espontáneo que pudo.

Con una amistosa sonrisa y una fuerza que sorprendió al pony, la rubia apretó con la pata de Lion y la agitó frenéticamente.

-¡Un gusto, señorito! ¡Soy Applejack y aquí en Ponyville nos encanta hacer amigos!-.

El gesto entusiasmó a LionHeart, pero le asustaba hacer algo que enfadara a esa pony, pues su brusquedad era muy particular. De pronto, Leo sintió invadido su espacio personal cuando Applejack acercó su hocico. Se puso nervioso y Twilight también.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo te conozco! –dijo Applejack con enfado fingido- ¡Tú eres el petulante recién llegado de la ciudad que no saluda a los demás!-.

-¿Cómo dices, Applejack? –chilló Twi con un nerviosismo que saltó repentinamente.

-Bueno… -Lion estaba algo nervioso-…Si alguna vez te vi y no te devolví un saludo, lo siento… normalmente ando… -iba a decir distraído, pero prefirió usar otro sinónimo-… observando mi alrededor. Es la mala costumbre del periodismo…-.

Quizá no fue una buena excusa, pero al menos dejó a Applejack confundida y sin saber qué contestar, lo suficiente como para que lo deje pensar en sus siguientes palabras.

-Ah… Applejack, LionHeart es el periodista que te dije que vendría para dirigir el proyecto de Foal Free Press –dijo Twilight con timidez.

-Pues en mi tierra nos enseñaron que así seas rey o mendigo, debes aprender a saludar –la rubia meneó la cabeza y el mechón de melena que colgaba por su frente se le fue a un lado. Echó a LionHeart una mirada fulminante pero piadosa, como el de una madre que regaña a su hijo. Twilight hizo un gestito como si hubiera dicho algo que no debía decir.

Si bien aquello tocó el orgullo del desconcertado LionHeart, no quería causar una mala impresión. Suspiró y agachó la cabeza.

-Tienes razón Applejack –dijo- Lamento haber estado distraído. Estaba con audífonos y no presté atención-.

Ella sonrió y LionHeart suspiró aliviado… y prefirió no decir que la había visto antes de que ella lo viera a él.

-No hay problema. Pero procura ser atento con todos por aquí y verás cómo se harán tus amigos –la pony rubia rebuscó entre los cajoncitos de su carrito de pasteles y manzanas.

Aquella discusión no había dado a Leo la oportunidad de ver toda la apetitosa mercancía sobre el curioso carrito verde estampado con siluetas de manzanas. Aspiró con delicadeza la tenue columna de humo blanco que emanaban los crujientes pasteles de manzana y panecillos rellenos. No se veían tan empalagosas como las manzanas acarameladas o la jalea de manzana, y con un café sería el desayuno perfecto, aunque posiblemente ya sea más de mediodía. LionHeart estaba tan absorto en el banquete cuando un pie de manzana se apareció delante de él.

-¡Despierta! –le gruñó Applejack, y luego echó a reír- ¡Veo que otro citadino se queda hipnotizado por mis pasteles! ¡Me halagas LionHeart!-.

-Se ven realmente buenos, sobre todo el pastel crujiente –contestó Leo.

-Pues este pie de manzana está mucho mejor… lo iba a trozar más tarde, pero te adelantaré un pedazo…-.

-Gracias Applejack-.

-…Con un muy buen descuento-.

Ya se lo veía venir.

-De acuerdo ¿Cuánto es? –preguntó LionHeart.

-Oh, no te preocupes, corre por mi cuenta –interrumpió Twiligt antes que Lion busque en su bolsa.

-No seas condescendiente Twi… Vas a malcriar al citadino –Applejack rió

LionHeart prefirió tomar el comentario como un inocente cumplido. La ciudad puede volver a uno arisco, cínico y desconfiado… pero no podía culpar a nadie en aquel pueblito. Dudaba si existiese gente que ofenda tan abierta y y directamente en Ponyville. Seguía rebuscando entre en su bolsa hasta que sacó una tarjeta y se la intentó alcanzar a Applejack.

-Eh… ¿Tienes un lector de tarjetas? –sintió que era una pregunta estúpida, pero algo le decía que la rubia pony jamás había tenido contacto con esas cosas muy modernas.

-¡Nope! –negó y apartó la vista sin condescendencia… era evidente que si las conocía- Efectivo o nada-.

-Rayos –refunfuñó Lion Heart, por no tener dinero en efectivo y por haber subestimado a Applejack.

-Descuida Lion, yo pago –dijo Twi.

Un tercer rugido estomacal irrumpió el incómodo silencio entre los tres. Applejack echó a reír, Twilight no sabía si hacerlo, y LionHeart se puso colorado de vergüenza.

-De acuerdo, por esta vez te cubriré por ser amigo de Twilight… pero consigue efectivo cuanto antes que ya no habrán descuentos especiales–le entregó un buen trozo de pie de manzana en una cajita adornada con siluetas de manzanas - Disfrútalo mientras está caliente –le guiñó el ojo.

-Gracias… -suspiró Leo algo apenado por aquel bochornoso incidente. Se maldijo a sí mismo habiendo perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo hizo durante el día. Temía de sobremanera que no lo vean como alguien confiable, y más aún si es que iba a ser director del periódico de Ponyville… Aunque aún no sabía exactamente para qué.

-Ya nos vamos, Applejack, tengo que terminar de entrevistarlo personalmente –dijo Twi con inocencia.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… -Applejack puso nerviosa a su amiga con su tono pícaro, y le lanzó una mirada acusadora a Leo- Cuidado con mi amiga, Leoncito… si rompes su corazoncito de cristal te las vas a ver conmigo. Trátala con cariño-.

-¡Appejack! –chilló Twilight poniéndose repentinamente nerviosa y colorada.

-Descuida compañera… estará en buenas patas–bromeó LionHeart, aunque en el fondo sentía que no era mala idea intentar algo con Twilight.

-Eso no es gracioso, Lion Heart –refunfuñó Twilight.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso dudas de mi profesionalidad? ¿Twilight Sparkle? –dijo Leo con confianza, aunque después de dos segundos, descubrió que jamás debió decirlo… y peor aún, sonó muy altanero.

-Srta. Sparkle para ti, señor Heart –el tono de voz de la pony se volvió frío e hiriente.

-Uy –rió por lo bajo Applejack- Te dije que tenía un corazoncito de cristal-.

-Apresurémonos… Sr. Heart –dijo Twilight, ignorando a la rubia y mirando críticamente la hoja de vida de LionHeart, quien no entendió muy bien si estaba ofendida o se hacía la ofendida.

-Así es ella… ya se le pasará -susurró Applejack a LionHeart lo suficiente como para que Twilight no la oyera.

-Bueno… gracias, Applejack –inclinó la cabeza como agradecimiento y se despidió de la pony.

-Y suerte con el periódico. La necesitarás –Fue lo último que alcanzó oír decir a Applejack antes que otro pony se acercara a su puesto para comprar.

No entendió aquello, pero le hizo recordar que no entendía muy bien cuál iba a ser su función además de dirigir el Foal Free Press. Según lo que había podido averiguar, el dichoso periódico era una pequeña edición de prensa escolar que tuvo algunos conflictos con el contenido y por falta de personal, decidieron cancelarlo. Más bien, LionHeart creía que era por falta de contenido real, pues en un pueblo tan chiquito y pacífico como Ponyville, las posibilidades de hallar noticia era mínima salvo los chismes a los que se acostumbra la prensa amarilla. No obstante, sospechaba que había algún plan detrás de este periódico como para que lo contratasen desde Manehattan. Leo no era un gran periodista, pero era bueno… realmente bueno… y quizá la falta de pasión en ello era lo que lo separaba de un cutiemark. Lo entusiasmaba la idea de aventurarse a dirigir algo nuevo, y que posiblemente, estaría lleno de niños y jóvenes pony que les interese el periodismo… y si algo le gustaba mucho, era enseñar a los más pequeños. Su estómago rugió por cuarta vez, y sin poder contenerse, abrió la cajita que Applejack le dio y mordió un gran trozo del pie.

-Por todos los dioses pony. ¡Esto está jodidamente bueno! –dijo casi llorando de placer.

-¡Date prisa, Heart! ¡No tenemos tiempo! –protestó Twilight con impaciencia, quien ya estaba bastante adelantada.

Devoró el resto del pie de manzana y siguió rápidamente a la pony violeta para continuar con su entrevista. No estaba seguro si estaba realmente molesta por el comentario, pero prefirió no intentar remediarlo aún… el sol brillaba con optimismo y aún había mucho que conocer de Ponyville.

**_Continuará..._**


	4. Capítulo 4: Cuando la tormenta pasa

**CAPÍTULO 4:**  
**CUANDO LA TORMENTA PASA SIEMPRE LLEGA UN ARCOÍRIS, Y PIENSAS QUE ES MEJOR LA TORMENTA**

Los siguientes minutos fueron un tanto incómodos. Si recuerdan un poco del inicio, Lion Heart le había dicho a Twilight que tenía una extraña habilidad para sentir el aura de los ponys. Y como se imaginarán, el aura de Twilight era denso y pesado, caliente y altamente inflamable… era como si el pobre Leo se encontrase en un cuarto oscuro lleno de dinamita y cuya única opción de luz fuese un cerillo. Quizá estaba exagerando, pero así sentía el aura que Twilight emitía mientras caminaba y revisaba la hoja de vida de Leo con meticulosidad. Por suerte, Lion Heart era un mal mentiroso y jamás hubiera puesto algo falso en su currículum, y era uno de bastantes hojas. Las preguntas que lanzaba Twilight tenían el propósito de desmoronar a Lion Heart, pero no de manera maliciosa. Era evidente que a la unicornio le había molestado la petulancia con la que sonó el comentario que él hizo y trataba de bajarlo de sus nubes… sin éxito. LionHeart, sin embargo, no lo había dicho con mala intención, aunque prefería esperar un poco más antes de disculparse educadamente con Twilight, y quizá invitarle un café en algún restaurante que tenga lector de tarjetas… lo cual de verdad dudaba. Mientras tanto, tenía que tener sumo cuidado de no decir algo que la molestase.

-¡Vaya, vaya, Twilight! –irrumpió una voz muy energética y tan fuerte que Leo la habría escuchado hasta con los audífonos puestos al máximo de volumen.

Lion Heart solo cerró los ojos y empezó a rezar…

-¡Quién lo diría! –rió la voz- ¡Ya te has echado un novio al fin!-.

…En vano.

-¡Rainbow Dash! –chilló Twilight

Estaba tan molesta por la broma que arrugó la hoja de vida de Lion Heart con magia. Este se quedó con la boca abierta, sin saber si temer por su vida o reír por la cara que puso la unicornio violeta al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Obviamente escogió reír, contagiado por la energética risa de la misteriosa pony del cielo que reposaba sobre una nube. El sol de la tarde brillaba tanto que LionHeart solo vio una silueta negra.

-¿Quién es el afortunado? –bajó brincando de la nube y dio unas volteretas extendiendo sus alas.

Delante de Lion se detuvo una pegaso de alborotada y larga cabellera multicolor, ojos intensamente violetas y pelaje celeste como el cielo de una mañana de verano. Por un segundo, Lion Heart se sintió intimidado ante la energía que esta pony irradiaba con su mirada traviesa y curiosa. Ella le echó una ojeada de arriba abajo, y finalmente se centró en sus ojos fijamente… muy fijamente.

-Bueno, no es la gran cosa –emitió un largo suspiro como decepcionada- Lo importante es que se quieran…-.

Leo sintió un flechazo en el orgullo.

-¡Compórtate, Dash! –recriminó Twilight sin sonrojarse como la primera vez que la molestaron con Leo- El señor Heart es el periodista que dirigirá el periódico-.

-¡…Bueno al menos es periodista y no un vago! ¡Eso te suma muchos puntos, Lion Heart! –bromeó la pegaso- Esta señorita cerebrito es muy cascarrabias, y no se fijaría en cualquier mosca muerta-.

-¡Exigente, Rainbow Dash! –protestó Twi- Además no tengo nada que ver con él–

No le dirigió la mirada a LionHeart… y no era una buena señal. Pero el pony estaba más ocupado sosteniendo su orgullo como un muro frente a un intenso asedio llamado Rainbow Dash.

-Acaba de llegar y lo estoy entrevistando para calificar si está apto o no para este trabajo –continuó Twilight mientras disimulaba la vergüenza que sentía al haber arrugado accidentalmente la hoja de LionHeart.

Rainbow Dash, volando levemente por el aire se acercó intempestivamente a LionHeart, cortando su espacio personal y viéndolo fijamente a los ojos. Fue tan repentino que el pony se tropezó y cayó al suelo sin poder simular si nerviosismo.

-Bah… Creo que estará bien. Peor es nada –criticó la pegaso.

-¡Oye! –reclamó LionHeart. Dash a él como un rayo, fijándose en sus ojos, dejándolo otra vez sin habla, con las palabras entrecortadas y voz temblorosa- No… No te dejes engañar por las apariencias… Te demostraré de los que soy capaz y veremos quién ríe último-.

-Veremos… cuatro ojos –dijo Rainbow Dash como aceptando el reto con una sonrisa pícara.

-Bueno… ¿Lion Heart? –Twilight pareció notar la tensión de aquellos dos- Ella es Rainbow Dash, aceptó ayudarnos con la distribución del periódico. No dudes en pedirle ayuda si necesitas algo-.

Si bien el que le haya dicho LionHeart y no Señor Heart hizo que todo aquel show de indiferencia de Twilight se esfumase, la atención de LionHeart se dirigió a Rainbow Dash. Sabía que en el mundo existían ponys con un carácter tan fuerte que era imposible no sentir su presencia… y ahora estaba delante de una. Sentía que había quedado como un perdedor ante la pegaso, pero no podía empeorar la situación, más aún si ella lo iba a ayudar en el proyecto. Suspiró como si eso lo ayudase a liberar la tensión, y tendió amablemente la pata a Dash.

-Vas a ver –dijo él con confianza- Haremos un gran trabajo-.

Dash aceptó el saludo con firmeza y sonrió.

-Nos veremos entonces, Li- On - Heart –pronunció cada sílaba con énfasis, y como un relámpago partió volando.

Era tan rápida que el buen Leo, además de intimidado, sintió un asombro que pronto se convirtió en una especie de miedo. Aquel saludo final pasó de ser eso a una declaración de guerra… Y como sabrán, Lion Heart odia perder. Ahora el tenso era él y no Twilight, quien al ver aquella escena casi no pudo intervenir.

-¿Este… Lion Heart? –preguntó algo tímida.

-¿Siempre es así? –preguntó con cierto fastidio.

-Es una gran amiga, no pienses mal de ella… solo que es un poco… ruda –por el tono de su voz, intentaba interceder por Rainbow Dash-…pero en general es una chica agradable-.

-¿Y declara la guerra a todo aquel que conoce por primera vez? –preguntó Leo con desánimo y malhumor.

-Bueno… -sonreía tímidamente, con nerviosismo y tratando de buscar palabras amables-…Yo creo que hace eso porque le gusta competir… ¡Ah! –los ojos de Twi brillaron- Además pienso que le caíste muy bien-.

Posiblemente sí, pero quien lastime el orgullo de LionHeart ya podría considerarse su enemigo. Por no desagradar a Twilight intentó aceptar esa idea y trató de fingir una sonrisa, aunque sentía que su lastimado ego no sanaría hasta mañana. Pero tenía que admitir que lejos de su personalidad explosiva, Rainbow Dash era muy bella, sobre todo por su radiante crin larga y multicolor que ondeaba como una bandera.

-Creo que la melena se le vería mejor corta –comentó LionHeart mirando al cielo como tratando de encontrar a la pegaso.

-Antes la llevaba corta, pero se la dejó crecer. Todas le hemos dicho que se la corte… -comentó Twilight.

-¿Pero…? –preguntó Leo.

Y Twilight suspiró largamente.

-Nunca le digas qué hacer a Rainbow Dash –dijo con pena.

El incidente con Rainbow Dash le dejó un sabor amargo en la boca, pero al menos endulzó un poco las cosas con Twilight. No por eso debía bajar la guardia, y era mejor cuidar sus palabras. Leo aprovechó que la pony estuviese ocupada leyendo las hojas para dar una mejor atención al pueblo. En realidad no habían avanzado luego de aquellos dos encuentros. Al parecer la biblioteca de Twilight estaba casi al centro del pueblo, por lo que era más fácil reconocer todo desde ahí. Según el sol, estaban dirigiéndose hacia el oeste, saliendo un poco del pueblo que, tal y como sospechó Lion, no tenía más que una calle grande que formaba un círculo, y otra más que lo partía por la mitad. Notó también que había caminos hacia los cuatro puntos cardinales… por lo que le parecía completamente extraño que un pueblo céntrico como Ponyville no figure tanto en las crónicas de viaje de sus colegas periodistas.

-Tengo que admitir que estoy sorprendida –comentó Twilight con aprobación- Has hecho de todo un poco. Eres muy versátil-.

-Aún queda mucho que aprender –contestó Lion Heart con falsa modestia- Pero estoy más especializado en periodismo-.

-Si, eso me di cuenta –repasó las hojas con magia una última vez antes de devolvérsela a LionHeart- Discúlpame por arrugarlas. Las transcribiré cuándo volvamos a la biblioteca-.

-No hace falta… lo hago yo –dijo LionHeart, aunque sin ganas reales de hacerlo.

-Claro que no, LionHeart –Twilight cerró los ojos y sonrió- Ya tengo planeado tu ritmo de trabajo y empezaremos cuanto antes. Mi asistente se encargará de transcribir tus documentos mientras que tú concéntrate en prepárate para dirigir al grupo-.

No le sorprendía que alguien como Twilight fuese capaz de dar órdenes con una tranquilidad que aliviaba hasta al más desorientado.

-Claro. Pero antes quisiera saber más sobre el periódico y la verdadera razón de por qué están relanzándolo –Leo habló con seguridad y firmeza, y quienes lo conocen dicen que es un cambio radical en él. Como pasar de frío a calor.

Twilight se intimidó un poco.

-Bueno –dijo sonriendo con un extraño nerviosismo- Creo que todo a su tiempo. Pero ya que lo preguntas, el periódico se llama Foal Free Press y pensamos relanzarlo con la esperanza de convertirlo en un gran periódico y que no se quede como un proyecto escolar-.

-¿Tienen alguna competencia? –preguntó Leo, sin rodeos y con una seriedad que asustaba, aunque en el fondo ese era su propósito. Aunque lo que ponía nerviosa a Twilight quizá no sea la seriedad, sino algo que ocultaba.

-Bueno… No mucha en realidad –agachó un poco la cabeza, buscando posar su vista en otra cosa que no sea LionHeart- Hay uno en Canterlot, y otros periódicos que circulan internamente por los pueblos no muy lejanos, como Appleloosa-.

-Entonces fácil. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es extendernos, y eso exige que tengamos suficiente personal y tiempo para cubrir las notas que abarquen a todos los sitios que queremos llegar. No es tan difícil si además de eso forjamos una línea editorial creativa y fresca que le guste a los ponis –dijo Lion Heart.

-Si –otra vez, Twi mostraba su sonrisita tímida- Veo que tienes muchas ideas… pero el problema es…-.

Tal y como sospechaba, algo andaba mal. Hacer un periódico no es tan difícil como se cree, pero tampoco tan fácil. Es cuestión de decisiones, buena pluma, olfato periodístico, empatía, astucia y tener una labia estupenda para negociar… Y si algo sabía Lion Heart, era eso. Sin embargo, el verdadero reto estaba detrás de lo que Twilight ocultaba, y nada acaparaba más sus sospechas que la falta de presupuesto y… peor aún… la falta de personal.

-Estamos faltos de personal… -

"¡Bingo!" pensó Lion Heart.

-Era de suponerlo –dijo luego de un suspiro- Lo que querían no era un director, sino algo así como un reclutador ¿O me equivoco?-.

-Si… -dijo Twi tras una risita tímida.

-De acuerdo, Twilight Sparkle ¿Cuántos hay? –preguntó Leo.

-Pocos –la respuesta fue igual de nerviosa.

El pony frunció el ceño.

-¿Quiénes son y a qué se dedican? –volvió a interrogar.

-Bueno… son… -Twilight tragó saliva- …Estudiantes-.

La unicornio esperaba un reproche, pero en vez de eso, Lion Heart esbozó una alegre y entusiasta sonrisa. Cuando se acomodó las gafas, estas reflejaron el brillo del sol.

-Mejor aún. Me gusta enseñar -.

Por la inmediata sonrisa de Twilight, Leo supo que había ganado una gran cantidad de puntos, aunque en el fondo le complacía calmar la preocupación de quien sería su nueva productora en el proyecto.

-No sabes el alivio que me da –agradeció Twi- En realidad no sabíamos cómo reclutar gente para este proyecto. Ni siquiera Rainbow Dash logró entusiasmar a los demás con el proyecto… tampoco Fluttershy-.

-¿Fluttershy? –preguntó Leo.

-Ah –exclamó Twilight- Ella también nos ayudará voluntariamente en lo que pueda. Te la presentaré luego-.

-¿Es igual de tempestuosa como Rainbow Dash?-.

-No, no –rió ella- Todo lo contrario-.

-Menos mal –suspiró Leo.

-No dudes en pedir ayuda a Applejack también… Ella se mostró bastante entusiasta aunque no le dijimos nada más para que no se sobre esfuerce-.

-Ahora veo por qué me trajo Celestia –comentó LionHeart- Tiene mucho apoyo, pero les falta gente que esté metida en el negocio-.

-Muy cierto –repuso Twilight con un poco de vergüenza- Lo peor es que nos comprometimos con la princesa a realizar este proyecto. Y de momento, será publicado en Canterlot y aquí, Ponyville-.

-Con un poco de enseñanza los chicos pueden aprender a hacer notas, siempre y cuando tengamos algún corresponsal en Canterlot –sugirió Leo- ¿Tienen algún conocido que resida allá? ¿Más apoyo? –Aquello último sonó como un sarcasmo.

-Bueno –dijo Twilight, pero esta vez con un triste semblante- Una amiga vive allí desde hace dos años, y raras veces vuelve. Es diseñadora de modas y le fue tan bien que se quedó. No tenemos mucho contacto porque cada una está ocupada con sus propias labores-.

-Lo lamento –dijo Leo, preocupándose más por la unicornio que por la susodicha amiga.

-No importa. Nos manda cartas… -la voz de Twi se apagó un poco-…Aunque estos tres meses no nos ha llegado ninguna… ¿Cómo estará?-.

-¿Cómo se llama? –preguntó LionHeart con curiosidad.

-Rarity… -suspiró Twilight- La echamos de menos-.

...


	5. Capítulo 5: Apuesta

**CAPÍTULO 5:**  
**APUESTA**

Aunque triste en el fondo por recordar a su amiga, Twilight puso su mejor semblante y llevó a LionHeart por la única calle de Ponyville con dirección al oeste, en donde le dijo estaba el centro en donde se producía el periódico. Habría que caminar un poco desde la biblioteca, como saliendo del pueblo, cruzando el puentecito sobre un arroyo que no lo llegaba ni a la mitad de sus patas. Le llamó la atención la casita roja, no porque pareciera una escuela, sino porque no había otro edificio cercano. A menos que…

-¿Tampoco tienen un lugar dónde hacer el periódico? –preguntó LionHeart.

-Si… - Twi sonrió tímidamente-… ¿No te dije que era un periódico escolar antes?-.

LionHeart soltó un largo y penoso suspiro, pero sería de necios pedir más. La habilidad de solucionar problemas y apañárselas con lo que se disponga es algo que el pony había adquirido con años de experiencia, y viendo la situación actual, supo que sería casi como empezar de cero. Solo temió que carecieran de los materiales necesarios. Mientras se acercaban, LionHeart pensó en múltiples maneras de empezar rápido con la mínima cantidad de material posible, cuando de repente, el ruido de la campana lo distrajo. Las puertas de la escuela se abrieron bruscamente como cuando una cuerda de guitarra se rompe tras haber estado tensa durante mucho tiempo. De la escuelita salieron presurosos muchos pequeños ponys que casi atropellan a Twi y a Leo, seguidos por su maestra que los despedía cariñosamente.

-¡Maestra Cheerilee! –saludó Twilight emocionada.

-Hola pequeña poni –dijo ella con dulzura.

-Maestra, le presento al señor Lion Heart –Twi se apartó para dejar a Leo avanzar- Es el periodista que vendría por lo del proyecto-.

-Buenas tardes –dijo él.

-¡Oh! Es un gusto conocerlo, joven-.

"¿Joven?" se preguntó LionHeart, pues no parecía que la maestra Cheerilee tuviera más edad que él.

-LionHeart, ella también te apoyará en lo que pueda –dijo Twilight- Muchos de sus alumnos mayores están a su cargo. Pregúntale todo cuanto necesites-.

-Estupendo –dijo LionHeart- ¿Podemos empezar por saber dónde está la oficina?-.

Cheerilee y Twilight se miraron y pusieron el mismo gesto nervioso, como si el no tener personal, materiales y un sitio adecuado para trabajar fueran algo menor comparado con lo que estuvieran ocultando. Pero pensándolo bien, LionHeart no creyó que la falta de material fuera el problema del nerviosismo… quizá la razón de sus nervios fueran que él no acepte encargarse del trabajo.

-Bueno… ¿Por qué no le enseñamos las instalaciones? –sugirió Cheerile.

Twilight sonreía, y se acercó lentamente a la oreja de la maestra para susurrarle algo. "¿Qué puede ser peor? ¿Qué no tengan ni siquiera una pluma y tintas?" pensó LionHeart un poco fastidiado por tanto secreto. Era obvio que el proyecto era muy importante como para avergonzarse de no tener siquiera los medios para realizarlo.

Ya estaba empezando a pensar en amigos que podrían alquilarle algunas máquinas de imprenta usadas cuando aquella tensión fue interrumpida con la dulce presencia de una de las ponys más hermosas que había visto hasta entonces. Si alguna vez habéis visto el color de tela de algodón amarilla que se usa para las delicadas ropas de bebé, pues ese era el color de esa pegaso, que estuvo a punto de decirle algo a Cheerilee y a Twilight, pero al ver a LionHeart, retrocedió. El pony se quedó tres eternos segundos contemplándola, y durante otro más largo aún posó su vista sobre los ojos verdes claros que se ocultaban tímidos detrás de una melena rosada… no escandalosamente rosada como las de Pinkie Pie… sino un rosado cálido y tierno.

-Hola… -dijo LionHeart entrecortado.

La pegaso movía una de sus patas de un lado hacia otro, mirando nerviosa a los costados, evitando el contacto con LionHeart.

-Hola… -dijo tan despacio que más parecía un lamento.

Hubo un incómodo silencio.

-Fluttershy, quiero presentarte a LionHeart –dijo Twi señalando al pony.

-¿Lion Heart? –se preguntó la pegaso, alzando la vista- ¿Algo así como un león atrapado dentro del cuerpo de un pony?-.

-Si… algo así –contestó Leo sin saber qué responder. Forzó una sonrisa y se acomodó los lentes- No te preocupes, soy vegetariano y no muerdo… aunque si rujo un poco cuando me enfado-.

-Oh, no, no –dijo Fluttershy sintiendo algo más de confianza hacia él- No hay ningún problema con eso. Sé calmar a las bestias-.

El comentario fue tan inocente y a la vez inoportuno que Twilight y la maestra Cheerilee tuvieron que voltearse y taparse la boca para no estallar en risa. Y aunque la verdad el comentario fue un tanto humillante para LionHeart, sintió la necesidad de reír por la manera tan pura que Fluttershy lo decía.

-¡Oh! –dijo un poco conmocionada por las repentinas risas- En serio señor León –trató de mostrarse firme y segura- Soy muy buena calmando a las bestias y animalitos salvajes-.

Como nadie podía dejar de reír por lo bajo, Fluttershy volvió a sentirse nerviosa.

-¡Lo digo en serio!-.

-Luego hablamos de eso Fluttershy –dijo Twilight intentando aguantar la risa. Se veía tan relajada que de verdad era necesario que riese.

-¿Ya acabaste con la limpieza? –preguntó Cherilee.

-¡Oh, sí! –contestó Fluttershy- De no ser por mis amigos jamás habría acabado a tiempo para que el señor León venga-.

"Deja de llamarme señor león" pensó LionHeart mientras las demás farfullaban entre ellas. Las tres ponys llevaron a Leo detrás de la escuela en donde había una gran cantidad de roedores y pajarillos que rodeaban la entrada de un sótano, saltando de alegría, dándole aparentemente la bienvenida. Bajó lentamente, temiendo que algún escalón se rompa, o peor aún, descubrir que no tuviesen siquiera una mesa. Estaba oscuro y se filtraban débiles rayos de luz por las cortinas agujereadas de las pequeñas ventanas. Avanzó y creyó que estaba en un depósito, pero a medida que su vista se acostumbraba a la oscuridad se dio cuenta que se trataban de objetos de gran tamaño cubiertos con mantas. LionHeart se asustó cuando dos pajarillos sobrevolaron la habitación, creyó que eran murciélagos. Abrieron las cortinas con sus picos y dejaron pasar una intensa luz que iluminó el sitio y cegó al pony. Lo primero que vio delante de él fue un viejo y carcomido escritorio sin mantel, y un sillón de respaldar alto, rojo y mullido. Otros animalitos entraron al lugar y sacaron los manteles que cubrían los diversos objetos y máquinas. Dos mesas de redacción con máquinas de escribir cuyas letras eran ilegibles, una máquina de imprenta muy anticuada (¡Una!), un gran armario con dos puertas (una de ellas sin cristal) en donde se guardaban grandes lotes de papel amarillento. Por más que buscó, no vio algo que tuviera más utilidad que una pluma. Afortunadamente no había polvo ya, pero se sentía en el aire un nostálgico olor a madera y papel viejo.

-Bien… Señor LionHeart –dijo Cherilee algo nerviosa- Bienvenido a nuestra humilde y antigua oficina de prensa.

Una de las mesitas de redacción se desplomó y la antiquísima máquina de escribir se rompió en pedazos. El silencio, que siguió a continuación del grito de miedo de las tres ponis fue largo e incómodo. Leo inspeccionaba el sitio.

-No tenemos mucho… pero… ¿Es lo básico, no? –dijo Twi intentando sacar el máximo partido a su optimismo- ¿Le gusta?

Un segundo silencio incómodo.

-Creo que no… -susurró Fluttershy-.

-Al contrario, Fluttershy… pensé que no tenían nada… pero al menos tienen la máquina de imprenta que es lo más difícil de encontrar–opinó Leo sin entonación, aunque la verdad sentía una profunda decepción por la falta de equipo- ¿Tienen laboratorio de fotografía?-.

-¡Si señor! –contestó una enérgica voz que salió desde una puerta cercana.

De ella salió intempestivamente un pegaso bastante joven y delgado. Por un instante LionHeart creyó que él vivía ahí por la apariencia que tienen aquellos que conocen un sitio como las herraduras de sus cascos. Era casi imperceptible su sonrisa tan llena de entusiasmo por el pelaje intensamente blanco, pero sus ojazos marrones irradiaban con un peculiar brillo como el que tienen los ponys a los cuales no puedes ignorar… como Rainbow Dash. Tenía la crin de un color bastante ordinario, marrón como la madera, pero era un jovencito que llamaba bastante la atención por sus orejotas.

-Buenas tardes maestra Cherilee, buenas tarde señorita Twilight, Fluttershy –dijo el pequeño pony.

-¡Oh! Featherweight, no te había visto en todo el día –dijo la maestra con asombro.

-Me estuvo ayudando a limpiar, y se encargó del laboratorio de fotografía el solo –comentó la pegaso de melena rosa.

Featherweight se mostraba lleno de orgullo, haciendo sobresalir la cámara que colgaba de su cuello.

-Me alegra que al menos haya un fotógrafo –se apresuró a decir LionHeart con mucho alivio.

-¡A su servicio señor! –saludó el pegaso.

Las otras tres ponys también sonrieron del alivio al ver que LionHeart se complacía de tener alguien en el equipo.

-Bueno, Twilight. Creo que deberían conversar entre ustedes –dijo Fluttershy- Tienen mucho trabajo que hacer-.

-Nos iremos para no molestarlos-.

Cheerilee y la otra pegaso salieron despacio del sótano, durante un silencio que resultó bastante incómodo para Twi y también para LionHeart, quien sabía que la hora de poner en práctica sus ocho años de periodista den sus frutos para el éxito de este periódico… o al menos causar una buena impresión ante tantas guapas ponys que había visto en todo el día… Sin embargo, las pocas dudas que le quedaban en la cabeza antes de firmar el contrato eran las peores.

-Bien –suspiró Twilight, golpeando el piso con los cascos- Una pequeña reunión antes de empezar-.

Hubo un silencio incómodo en el cual solo se oyó el débil trino de los pájaros que se filtraban por las pequeñas ventanas del sótano.

El segundo silencio fue provocado por LionHeart-… ¿Dónde está el resto del equipo?-.

Featherweight estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero se mordió los labios, volteo a ver a Twilight y esta le sonrió nerviosa.

-Bueno… aquí estamos –contestó ella.

Leo agachó la cabeza como rindiéndose ante todo. En realidad no esperaba más, y su mente ya calculaba lo que costaría conseguir el equipo restante, reclutar practicantes y los respectivos presupuestos para todo. Asentía con aprobación y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Bien –exclamó, pero antes de proseguir se detuvo a pensar- … Por cierto… ¿Cuánto me van a pagar?-.

…

No había pasado más de quince minutos. Fluttershy y Cheerilee intentaban charlar para aguantar la inevitable curiosidad de oír lo que sucedía en el sótano… pero no esperaron mucho. Alguien salía.

-¡Señor Heart! ¡No se vaya!–llamaba el pequeño Featherweight.

LionHeart había colmado su paciencia. Por su cabeza pasaban mil cosas, pero arriesgarse a tomar un trabajo en tan malas condiciones y sin un pago fijo era como y a la guerra armado con un cuchillo de goma, sin provisiones, y sin un seguro de vida para la familia en caso de que lo maten. O eso le hizo creer Twilight tras la brevísima charla en el sótano sobre el sueldo.

-Le prometo que le pagaré todo lo que se pueda –decía Twilight mientras corría detrás de él- Haremos una colecta entre todas las ponys, pero la cantidad que usted nos pide es un poco… exorbitante-.

-¿Dos mil bits mensuales le parece exorbitante? –preguntó LionHeart sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Pues… de hecho sí… Para supervisar, leer, y delegar labores… Creo que es algo –intentó buscar una palabra- un poco simple… ¿no?-

En eso, Leo se dio media vuelta y estampó sus cascos contra el suelo, sintiendo incordio por aquella palabra… "Simple".

-Señorita Sparkle… Digamos que me interesa vuestra magia ¿Qué le parece si la contrato cómo una hechicera de carnaval y hace aparecer conejos de un sombrero delante de mi público? –las palabras que salían de LionHeart eran muy sinceras y duras, algunas con sarcasmo- Usted ganará lo que los ponis tiren al escenario luego de su acto… ¿Qué le parece?-.

Silencio reflexivo, seguido de una Twilight ofendida.

-La magia no es un espectáculo. Se requieren años de estudio para perfeccionarla –contestó ella un poco enfadada, pero al rato, se dio cuenta- Y… no me gustaría que me pagasen con limosnas-.

LionHeart asintió con la cabeza con mirada severa.

-Y yo no tiré cinco años de carrera en una universidad que la pagué yo mismo, y en mis años de experiencia. Lo siento, no puedo aceptar –dijo tratando de ser amable.

-¿Dónde conseguiremos a otro periodista, señor Heart? –preguntó Twilight- ¿No tiene usted algún amigo conocido?-.

LionHeart suspiró, pues algo había de admitir. No era un extraordinario periodista, pero era muy bueno. Los que son muy buenos, cobran bien… y los que son extraordinarios, cobran extraordinariamente bien.

-No conseguirán otro, y menos un director, por menos de cuatro mil bits –contestó.

Twilight no era estúpida, y Leo había aprendido a no creer en ciertas apariencias durante su juventud, cuando apenas era practicante… ella trataba de convencerlo de alguna manera porque en el fondo sabía que ningún buen director de medios gana por debajo de esa cantidad de dinero, ni siquiera los amarillistas. Por un lado se sentía ofendido por que hayan recurrido a él como la última salida a sus problemas, pero por el otro, sentía que no quería hacer falta a su palabra, pues fue Celestia quien le pidió…

"Mis ponys en Ponyville van a lanzar un periódico y necesitan un director en el equipo... Si te interesa, mándame una carta"

La idea era tentadora como para decir no, pues a cualquiera de sus colegas le hubiera gustado ser directores de un medio; primero porque es un cargo que da prestigio, y segundo, se gana muy bien. Aceptó y prometió esforzarse, así que muy en el fondo, se sentiría culpable si abandonaba ahora estas ponys... pero.

-Sin sueldo fijo y con un mal equipo no llegaremos lejos, Twilight Sparkle –le dijo sin perder su compostura y seriedad- Le contaré que muchas veces me he metido en compromisos en mejores condiciones que este, pero si no cuentan ni con el presupuesto para pagarle a sus empleados, menos contarán con el material necesario… Iniciarlo incluso exige una inversión propia, y es bastante costoso. Lo lamento de verdad-.

-¡A menos enséñenos lo que debemos hacer! Solo será unos días –suplicó Twilight- Solo dicte las pautas y nosotros lo haremos a nuestro modo-.

LionHeart rió con sarcasmo e ignoró a Twilight. Siguió caminando por las calles. La unicornio se puso delante de él.

-Tres días… ¡No, no! ¡Dos días! La comida y el hospedaje corre por mi cuenta –ofrecía Twilight- Pero por favor, es un proyecto muy importante para nosotras y necesitamos ayuda. Se lo vamos a agradecer de corazón si nos apoya aunque sea esos días-.

Ese truco era viejo. Primero serían dos días, luego tres, luego una semana y si se requería más, mandarían a alguna puta para devolverle favores. Ya no estaba en edad para esos jueguitos universitarios. Aunque no podía negar que por su cabeza corrió la idea de un agradable revolcón con ella o algunas de sus simpáticas amigas pony.

-¡No! –casi gritó LionHeart- Lo que se requiere para ser un director de un medio no se aprende en dos días, y menos si nunca han estado familiarizados con el periodismo real-.

-No nos subestime, señor Heart –replicó Twilight- Con los libros uno puede aprender mucho y ser hasta mejor-.

Otra risotada salió de LionHeart.

-El periodismo no está en un libro –se acercó a Twilight y la miro fijamente- Está en las calles, en los reinos, en los chismes del palacio, en las huelgas, en las peleas de vándalos, en las muertes, en la injusticia, en el espectáculo, entre un montón de ponys culonas con lentejuelas y vestidas de rosa… ¡Ahí está el periodismo! ¡En hechos! ¡En cosas reales! ¡En cosas que se pueden palpar! –siguió su camino- …¡Libros, bah!-

-¡Es usted un grosero! –riñó Twilight bastante ofendida, y ahora sí lo parecía de verdad –Me ha decepcionado-.

Aunque le dolió en el alma, ¿Qué más daba? Apenas la había conocido y no sufriría si es que se enemistaban. Tenía suficientes contactos en su agenda como para llorar si perdiese a uno o dos. Pero de pronto, oyó una risa en el cielo que le pareció bastante familiar.

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¡¿Ya andan peleando tan pronto?! ¡Menuda parejita! –era inconfundible la aspereza y socarronería de esa voz.

LionHeart miró de reojo y vio que Rainbow Dash descendía de las nubes lentamente hacia él. Más allá vio que Pinkie Pie llegaba entusiasta con un montón de bolsas de colores que posiblemente contenían globos y confeti. Detrás venían Fluttershy, Cheerilee y Featherweight que se preocuparon por la intensidad de la discusión que al parecer medio Ponyville oyó. Esto, naturalmente, hizo erizar la piel de LionHeart. Y de pronto sintió temor… No por la discusión, sino por Rainbow Dash y la presencia de las otras ponys. Y por si eso fuera poco, Applejack también se estaba acercando.

-¿Qué sucedió, Leoncito? –preguntó Rainbow Dash con unas evidentes ganas de meter cizaña.

-Ya me iba –fue lo único que se le ocurrió contestar al ansioso LionHeart, que lo único que quería era salir de ahí- No puedo aceptar trabajar para el periódico-.

-Eso no me molesta –interrumpió Twilight- Lo que me molesta es acabas de ser muy grosero y desconsiderado, encima de que intentamos llevarnos bien contigo-.

-¿Para qué? –la ira y ansiedad de Leo empezaban a afilar su lengua- Tratarme bien no hará que me quede. Hago bien mi trabajo. Y si no es gratis es porque llegar a ser un buen profesional me ha costado una barbaridad de dinero, tiempo y esfuerzo… -Estaba nervioso porque nunca antes había dirigido un medio, pero tenía que mostrar seguridad en sus palabras- ¿O que dirías tú? ¿Trabajarías en mi carnaval sacando conejos del sombrero a cambio de las limosnas que te arrojen? Limosnas… ¿Eso vale todo tu tiempo y tu esfuerzo?-.

-No, pero… –dijo Twilight un poco insegura. Se quedó con la boca abierta y con las palabras en la garganta.

Nadie dijo nada, LionHeart se volteó creyendo haber tenido la última palabra. Pero…

-¡Machos!... Mejor ignóralo Twi –exclamó Dash con desdén, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos los presentes escuchen… Esa era su intención –Podemos salir adelante juntas, no necesitamos la ayuda interesada de un fanfarrón al cual no le puedo confiar ni a mi mascota-.

Si alguien ahora mismo pensara que lo que dijo Rainbow Dash es justo lo que LionHeart merecía, es porque quizá nunca ha vivido en la absoluta soledad, y él la conocía bastante bien. Y más aún porque había vivido en un barrio muy peligroso de Little Grape. En Little Grape no puedes confiar en nadie. En Little Grape cada uno vela por sí mismo y su familia. En Little Grape no hay amiguitos que salgan a tu defensa, y si los hay, es porque eres un criminal. En Little Grape se aprende a pisar tierra, porque el que sueña, muere… y él era muy soñador. Pero ahí, en esa calle de Ponyville, LionHeart se estaba jugando el honor y el orgullo, tenía que salir con la frente en alto y más aún luego de haber visto a tantas ponis juntas. Sentía el peso de las miradas. Se sentía extraño. Nunca se había visto en un caso así.

-¡Míralo! –señaló Dash burlonamente- ¡Se quedó mudo! ¡Apuesto a que quiere llorar!-.

No era del todo falso. Pero se quedó ahí, mirando fijamente a Dash, y la expresión un tanto desconcertada de Twilight.

-¡Vamos! ¡Di algo señor periodista!-.

-¿Terminaste? –preguntó Lion.

-Claro que sí, perdedor-.

Ya saben cuánto odiaba LionHeart esta palabra, y que se la dirijan a él hacía que perdiera los estribos.

-Me parece muy lindo y leal que saltes a ayudar a tus amigas. Pero infórmate un poco antes de juzgar a los demás. Humillarlos públicamente es más despreciable y cobarde que ser grosero-.

Un repentino murmullo se esparció entre los ponis presentes. Hasta LionHeart se sorprendió de lo fuerte que sonó. Todo iba bien, era la hora de quedar con la frente en alto delante de todas las ponis. Pero algo dentro de él quería acabar con la sonrisa de Dash… Así que pensó y una y mil veces antes de abrir la boca.

-No soy ningún perdedor… -pronunció en voz alta.

-Demuéstralo-.

-Entonces acepto el trabajo de director, y te demostraré cómo trabaja un profesional-.

Otro murmullo, aún más alto, corrió por Ponyille. Ni siquiera LionHeart se había dado cuenta en qué momento se habían reunido todas las ponis alrededor de ellos. Por el gesto de Dash, LionHeart supo que había declarado ya no personal, sino públicamente, la guerra y su compromiso. Aunque…

-¡Hurra! –exclamó Pinkie Pie con el rostro iluminado, una empalagosa sonrisa y vocecita chillona- ¡Buen trabajo Dashie! ¡Lograste convencerlo!-.

En seguida se alzaron una serie de vítores y hurras que dejaron helado al desconcertado LionHeart. "Ridículo" es una palabra muy débil para describir cómo se sentía él en aquel momento. Se dio cuenta que todo el pueblo había conspirado para que aceptara de mala o buena manera. Durante esos eternos segundos sintió la humillación como nunca antes la había sentido… pero más punzante y doloroso era la idea de que haya sucedido en un pueblo que por su misma descripción, parecía salida de una historia para niños. ¡Él! ¡Que había sobrevivido a la bravura de los barrios peligrosos de Little Grapes en Manehattan! ¡Fue asaltado por grifos y sobrevivió! ¡Qué valientemente hizo un seguimiento a la migración de los dragones! ¡Que hizo su vida completamente solo! ¡Humillado por unas ponis coloridas! Definitivamente "Ridículo" era una palabra muy débil. Los ponis volvían a sus actividades, dejando casi en el centro de todo a LionHeart y a las otras ponis que lo miraban, cada una con una expresión diferente que daba a entender de que no a todas le había causado la misma impresión. Lo peor de aquella situación es que Leo ya no podría huir a Manehattan, pues su gran maestro le había enseñado una vez que "Un Poni cumple su palabra hasta la muerte", y eso pensaba hacer… porque podía quedar mal ante todos, pero menos ante Rainbow Dash.

-Nos veremos entonces, LionHeart –le dijo Twilight sonriendo con la satisfacción que uno siente cuando un plan sale perfectamente al pie de la letra.

Las otras se despidieron de diversas formas. De todas ellas, Fluttershy parecía la única que no sabía que ocurría ahí y se despidió tímidamente de él. Cabizbajo y sin saber ganas de qué tenía, caminó distraído por las calles de Ponyville. Nada podía empeorar la situación… o eso creyó. No hubo dado más que cinco pasos a través de un cruce de calles cuando dos pegasos que tiraban de un carruaje se estrellaron estrepitosamente contra él. Fue un choque limpio y suficientemente ruidoso como para que las otras ponis voltearan a verlo. LionHeart hubiera deseado morir, pero en vez de eso se llevó un fuerte grito de los ponis tiradores.

-¡Aquí bajo! –dijo la pasajera casi cantando, con delicadeza y la elegancia que caracteriza a las ponis de clase.

Leo se apartó lentamente, preguntándose qué más podría empeorar la situación. Y de pronto vio salir de la carroza a una elegante y bien vestida poni unicornio, que bajaba de manera grácil. De repente, el mal sabor que le dejó la humillación pasó a un segundo plano. Al frente estaba quizá la única poni que no lo había visto en aquella situación embarazosa… eso ya era algo. Sin embargo, le desalentó la irradiante belleza de esta pony. Era de pelaje blanco bastante ordinario, pero había un misterioso brillo en el suyo; quizá fuese por el cutiemark en forma de diamantes, o sus dos ojos relucientes como zafiros, que combinaban perfectamente con la melena rizada de color intensamente púrpura, igual que el vestido. Era aquel tipo de belleza que no puedes ignorar, y tenía ese semblante de ser la poni con la cual todos quieren estar, pero solo el mejor postor puede tener.

A veces LionHeart se sorprendía a sí mismo de cómo podía observar tan rápidamente a un pony cuando prestaba atención, pues ella había dado a penas tres pasos en el suelo cuando Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack y Pinkie Pie se le arrojaron encima, con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa que partiría el corazón a cualquiera, menos al malhumorado LionHeart.

-¡Rarity! –exclamaron todas al unísono.

-¡Twilight! ¡Dashie! ¡Todas…! –exclamó ella ahogándose en su llanto, extendiendo sus patas hasta abrazar a todas- ¡Amigas! ¡No saben cuánto me alegra haber vuelto!-.

Se abrazaron, rieron y lloraron... Nada que pudiese hacer sentir a LionHeart menos miserable y solitario. Suspiró, pidió disculpas a los pegasos tiradores, y se echó a andar.

**_Continuará..._**


End file.
